Conventional self-propelled vibrating compactors, consisting of a chassis on which the compacting roller is mounted and the chassis on which the operator's cabin is mounted for operation thereof and the elements required for its self-propulsion have a limited vibration amplitude of the compacting roller, due to the fact that if said vibration amplitude is exceeded, it is transmitted to the operator's cabin and to the elements for self-propulsion of the compacting machine.
Thus, in order to prevent the transmission of vibrations, the compacting roller remains mounted elastically on the chassis. For this purpose a series of shock absorbers that prevent the transmission of the vibrations to the chassis where the cabin of the operator who operates the machine and the elements for the self-propulsion thereof remain is used.
Given that the vibration amplitude that is achieved is small, the operating time to achieve perfect compacting of the ground, is high, thus wear increases.